Many products are produced in an air-tight manner for environmental, health, freshness, operational and/or other reasons. To meet the need for air-tight products, test equipment have been developed to test certain types of products for leaks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,546 ('546 patent) to Sagi et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a leak detection apparatus that is suitable for detecting leaks in a product having an opening to which a leak sensor and a vacuum system may be coupled in order to form a closed test system.